He's MY Best Friend
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Harry lived with the Dursleys until he was four when he got taken away by Remus and the recently freed Sirius who have become friends with the Malfoys. Can Draco help Harry forget his past? Will they become friends? Will it turn into more? Slash!
1. Freedom at Last!

Chapter One

_Mentions of Abuse. Yaoi- HPDM and RLSB. I need a pairing for Snape. Feel free to offer ideas. :) Oh and the rating may change._

Disclaimer- I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter and it's not likely that i ever will in the future.

"Lucius Philippe Malfoy you are hear-by officially pardoned from your actions during the war. It is clear from your memories and that of your wife; Narcissa Malfoy and by those of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore that your actions were those necessary to keep your façade as a spy for the Light." Declared the Minister of Magic: Cornelius .A. Fudge that morning.

"Finally." Lucius sighed. It had been three years since Voldemort had been killed and yet it had taken that long for Lucius Malfoy to finally get his name cleared. Narcissa had been cleared almost immediately for she had not been branded with the mark and she had not taken part in any of Voldemort's schemes. Severus Snape had also been cleared although only a few weeks ago.

He stood and nodded to the Council who all watched him with stern eyes. He knew they didn't believe anything of what had been seen in the memories but it's not like he could do anything to change the old crones' minds.

He walked proudly out of the Council chambers for the first time in three years not escorted by armed Aurors. He smiled softly as he saw his wife sitting outside of the chambers their five year old son Draco playing with a toy griffin that was charmed to move at her feet.

She stood up immediately as she saw him; the anticipation clear in her periwinkle blue eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her. He felt her relax and she hugged him back.

"Thank Merlin." She whispered and he stroked her golden blonde hair comforting her. She pulled away as she felt a small tug on her robes.

"Mama, can Daddy come home now?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side. Lucius chuckled and bent down lifting his son from the ground and throwing him into the air catching him soundly in his arms. He giggled like mad and hugged his Dad.

"Yes I can come home." He said smiling down at his son.

"Yay!" Draco cheered loudly placing a childish kiss on his Father's cheek. "I miss Daddy when's he's not here."

"I miss you too Dragon." Lucius said. He looked to Narcissa and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away before kissing her. "Let's go home."

"Yes." Narcissa smiled brightly and Lucius bent down picking up Draco's griffin toy. He gave it to Draco who hugged it. "Home."

Lucius took the arm of his wife and side-apparated with her to the gates of Malfoy Manor. He smiled softly as he walked inside of the gates after Narcissa disabled the wards around the gate.

They walked up through the impressive front gardens to the door of their home. Draco wiggled in his Father's arms and Lucius put his son to the ground. Draco giggled running in front of them.

Narcissa and Lucius linked arms as they walked home together for the first time in three years. Not many people realised that their marriage unlike so many pureblood marriages was for love. They both truly loved one another.

"Hurry up Mama, Daddy!" Draco called from where he stood on their porch waving to them. Narcissa and Lucius smiled as they reached their son. They entered their home happy and at peace for the first time in years.

--------

Severus Snape was a stern looking man with his pale features and slightly hooked nose. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders which he usually tied back since it got in his way while he was making potions.

He was now officially a free man. He had just visited his old friends Narcissa and Lucius who was now also freed. Severus was glad. Just because Dumbledore had practically forced them to become spies after leaving school does not mean that other people knew this and there was a lot of prejudice against them now.

He was now walking slowly through a Diagon Alley enjoying the hustle and bustle of all of the Witches and Wizards around him. He entered Flourish and Blotts and walked towards the potions section. Who he saw there surprised him.

"Lupin." He said and he watched as the man turned not at all surprised. After all Remus could probably hear him.

"Hello Severus." Remus said and Severus took time to notice the drawn look to Remus' face. The way his once so vibrant amber eyes had sunken making the man look tired.

"How have you been?" Severus asked and Remus shrugged.

"As well as expected. I'm coping." He said and Severus winced as he remembered what Remus had to go through. Remus had been one of his closest friends in school along with Lily Potter and although he hated Remus' other friends that insufferable prat James Potter and the other insufferable prat Sirius Black he knew that Remus cared deeply for them and he had a feeling that Remus' feelings for Black in particular ran deeper than mere friendship.

He knew that Remus must have been suffering. He had lost all of his closest friends in one night and he heard that he was the second godfather to Harry Potter but because of the prejudice against werewolves the Potter was given to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Congratulations by the way." Remus said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them and Severus nodded.

"Thank you." He said and Remus shrugged.

"It's not everyday that someone gets declared a free man." He said and Severus chuckled.

"You should have seen Lucius' face. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy aside of course for when Draco was born. He's practically bouncing off of the walls. In a very Malfoy like manner of course." Severus said with a smirk and he was rewarded with a chuckle from the werewolf.

"I'd give anything to see Lucius Malfoy acting like that." He said and Severus smiled.

"So what are you doing now? Did you get the place as Professor of Charms at Hogwarts?" Severus asked and he instantly regretted it as Remus' face fell slightly.

"No. You know all of the stuff around werewolves. Parents don't want their kids taught by someone like me." Remus said and Severus stood awkwardly for a moment.

"You know Lucius and Narcissa have invited me to dinner tomorrow. You could have a chance to see the child-at-Christmas version of Lucius Malfoy if you want." Severus said and Remus looked undecided for a moment.

"I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't want me around their son." He said and Severus frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why I know for a fact that Lucius' Uncle Maurice was bitten a vampire at the age of seventeen. And he comes around for tea from time to time. I won't hear any nonsense about not being wanted. I shall meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at six tomorrow." Severus said and Remus chuckled.

"Fine, fine. But be it on your head." Remus said and Severus smiled at him before he took his leave.

--------

Severus sat at the bar waiting for Remus to turn up. It was almost six o'clock when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ah Remus. Come on then. Narcissa is expecting us." Severus said and Remus nodded. They walked towards the fire place and Severus threw a handful of floo powder into the fire as he stood there.

"Malfoy Manor." He said clearing before he vanished and Remus followed suit. As he stepped out the other end he was greeted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Why hello there Remus. Bet you haven't seen me in a while. But I'm free now. Free!" Lucius said excitedly and Remus took a step back but just then Narcissa entered the room followed by Severus.

"Do ignore him dear. He got into one of Draco's boxes of fizzle sticks and I just can't get him to calm down." Narcissa said smiling. "It's lovely to meet you Remus and welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me here." Remus said graciously.

"Uncle Sev!" A loud voice rang through the room and the next thing Remus saw was Severus getting barrelled over by a blur with white blonde hair.

"Hello there Draco." Severus said sitting up to see Draco standing in front of him beaming away.

"Who's your friend Uncle Sev?" He asked turning to Remus.

"This is Remus Lupin. He went to school with me." Severus said and Draco nodded his eyes wide.

"You went to Hogwarts?" He asked and Remus nodded cautiously. "That's so cool! I'm gonna go to Hogwarts too. I'm a wizard!"

"That's…good." Remus said slowly and Draco nodded.

"Mama! Dobby said to tell you dinner's ready when you want it. He let me make some cookies which we're all going to eat for pudding!" Draco said proudly.

"That's good dear. Well let's go into the dining room." Narcissa said smiling. Remus watched slightly shocked as Draco grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him away into the dining room.

"Uncle Sev?" Remus asked Lucius who shrugged.

"Draco's called him that ever since he could talk. We've never been able to get him to call him something different." Lucius said and Remus nodded.

"I never figured Severus to be a child person." He said.

"I know. But Draco tends to bring out the best in him." Narcissa said before she led them out of the lounge and into the dining room where Draco was sat next to Severus telling him all about how he was going to be in Slytherin just like his Mum and Dad.

----

_Later that Night…_

----

They had all moved to another lounge after dinner. Draco had fallen asleep and was now curled up on the sofa next to Remus.

"He's a lovely child." Remus said quietly.

"We know." Narcissa said smoothing her son's hair before going to sit next to her husband.

"Harry's around his age. It's his birthday in a few weeks." Remus said quietly and everyone fell silent. No one had wanted to mention Harry or Sirius or the Potters in case Remus was upset by it.

"Remus, is it true that he's living with Petunia?" Severus asked tentatively and Remus nodded sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But why? Petunia hates magic. Remember that time at Kings Cross. She practically spat in Lily's face." Severus said and Remus nodded.

"I know. But Dumbledore said something about it being protected." He said. "It makes no sense."

"Aren't you the boy's godfather? Surely he should have gone to you." Lucius said.

"Yes, but the ministry thought it best that he was not with a werewolf as his guardian. If Sirius hadn't… if Lily and James had died then Harry would have gone to Sirius and me or just Sirius but since Sirius is in Azkaban he can't and the Ministry don't think it's safe." Remus said.

"I know that Sirius wasn't my favourite person but I can't believe he would do that. He loved Potter and Lily, everyone could see that." Severus said shaking his head. "It makes no sense."

"Maybe not. I asked myself the same question over and over but it does no good. I just wish I knew why he did it. I wasn't even allowed in to see him to ask him why." Remus said putting his head in his hands.

"Remus. I have lots of pull down at the Ministry and now that I'm cleared I have all of my titles back. If you want I could pull some strings and I'd be able to get you into Azkaban to speak with him." Lucius said and Remus' head snapped up.

"You could?" He asked and Lucius nodded.

"If nothing else it'd give you closure." Narcissa said softly and Remus' eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you so much." He whispered.

"Think nothing of it." Lucius said. "Now it's late. You shall stay here for the night as will you Severus. It's too dark to think of going home. You can stay in the guest rooms."

"Thank you." Severus said and Narcissa stood picking up Draco, he stirred before falling back asleep.

"We shall see you in the morning." Narcissa said smiling as she went to put her son to bed. Remus followed Lucius as he led them to their rooms.

"Thank you again." Remus said and Lucius nodded.

"I will go to the Ministry tomorrow." He said and Remus thanked him once again before he went to his rooms.

-------

What do you think? By the way this _will_ be a HarryxDraco fanfic and I need a pairing for Snape so if you have any ideas tell me.


	2. More Freedom

Chapter Two-More Freedom

REPOST

_Mentions of Abuse. Yaoi- HPDM and RLSB. Rating may change. _

**_SPOT THE STARDUST QUOTE!!!!_**

_Enjoy!_

_Don't own Harry Potter._

Remus Lupin stood nervously in front of the guard as he gave in his wand and any sharp objects he might have. It was a precaution for those visiting Azkaban. He could already feel the effects of the dementors around him.

He waited until the guard nodded to the other guard and yet another guard opened the barred door.

"It's the last cell on the right. You have fifteen minutes." The Guard said and Remus nodded hurrying down the filthy grey corridor ignoring all of the yells and pleas of the prisoners. He stopped at the last cell and stood by the bars.

He stared at the person who had once been his best friend. Sirius' once silky black hair was now knotted and limp. He was painfully thin and was staring up at the ceiling with large grey eyes that were once so full of life but they were now dull.

"Sirius." He said and Sirius started. He spun around so fast it was a wonder he didn't hurt himself.

"R-Remus." He rasped his voice rough from disuse. "Is it really you?!"

He crawled closer until he was leaning against the bars.

"Yes it's me." Remus said coldly as he remembered what this man had done.

"P-Please Remus you have to get me out! I didn't do it! I swear. I loved James like a brother! Why would I kill him?! Please you have to believe me." Sirius begged tears falling from his eyes leaving streaks down his dirty face.

"I wish I could Sirius." Remus said bending down to Sirius' height.

"No! It's true! Peter! He killed them! He told! He was their secret keeper. I made them switch because I didn't think I'd be able to keep the secret! He killed them!" Sirius pleaded and Remus shook his head.

"You killed Peter Sirius." Remus said and Sirius shook his head frantically.

"I didn't! He escaped! I would have though, that worthless rat! He killed them Moony!" Sirius said before he closed his eyes and started sobbing. Remus' own eyes filled with tears and he couldn't take it anymore. He left, still hearing Sirius' cries and begs for him to come back.

Remus gathered his wand before he left quickly. He wiped the tears from his face and apparated home to his small flat in a muggle apartment building. He lay down on his bed and cried again as the pain of what happened came back.

----

_Three weeks later…_

----

"Remus are you okay?" Severus asked as they walked through Diagon Alley. It was almost the beginning of a new school year so Severus was buying supplies as he had been offered the job of Potions Professor at Hogwarts. Remus had offered to join him.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"You've been really quiet ever since you went to see _him_." Severus said and Remus closed his eyes sighing.

"He just gave me a lot to think about." Remus said. "He said that it wasn't his fault. That Peter was their secret keeper. That he was the one who gave them away."

"But Pettigrew is dead." Severus said.

"I know. Sirius said he wasn't, but that he would have killed him if he had the chance." Remus said, they stopped walking and Severus turned to Remus.

"Remus, you need to move on. What happened; happened. It's in the past and although the pain won't go away it will fade. I know. I've had my fair share of scars." Severus said and Remus nodded.

"I know." He mumbled.

"Well then, Lucius and Narcissa have invited you to join us for lunch. Draco's excited to see you too." Severus said and Remus smiled slightly. Draco had really taken to Remus at dinner that one time. Especially after he had told some of the famous Marauders' pranks to him.

"That'd be wonderful." He said but as they were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron they bumped into the Weasley Family. Charlie and Bill were buying their Hogwarts things and they had brought the whole family along. Remus suddenly stiffened and he sniffed.

"What is it Remus?" Severus asked and Remus turned to Fred who was holding a rat in his hands.

"Wormtail." He muttered and the rat started squeaking like mad and struggling to get out of Fred's hands.

"Ow you damn rat! Stay still." He cried dropping the rat which tried to scurry away but Remus caught it.

"Remus what's wrong?!" Molly asked as Remus stared at the rat.

"This is an animagus." He said.

"But that's impossible. Fred and George found Scabbers in our field." Bill said and Remus took out his wand holding the rat tightly. He pointed his wand to it.

_"Apperio_." He hissed before dropping the rat. It lay on the floor and for a second nothing happened but then suddenly 'Scabbers' started to writhe and grow. The Weasley family and Severus stared with wide eyes as the rat turned into a short fat man.

"Pettigrew?!" Severus said disbelieving and the man tried to run away but Arthur saw and grabbed him by the collar.

"Sirius was telling the truth." Remus whispered. He pointed his wand at Pettigrew's face threateningly. "You killed Lily and James."

"N-No! Remus I didn't! I swear! It was Black he gave them away!" Peter yelled and Remus glared at him pushing his wand closer.

"Don't lie." He hissed.

"Remus, calm down. We'll take him to the Ministry and get this all sorted out." Arthur said and Remus clenched his fists before he dropped his wand. Peter began to whimper and Severus sneered at him.

"Arthur, I'll take him to the Ministry. Will you help Remus home?" Severus asked.

"I'm coming too." Remus snapped before Arthur could answer.

"Remus, you-"

"I'm fine. And I'm coming." Remus said angrily before he pointed his wand at Pettigrew again. "Move."

Severus quickly followed as Remus marched Pettigrew through the streets back to the Leaky Cauldron where he forced him into the fireplace. He flooed with him and Severus soon followed.

They walked straight through the Ministry until they reached the Dangerous Criminal holding area. Remus pushed Peter into one of the cells which were guarded with anti-magic barriers so he wouldn't be able to transform back into a rat.

"Lupin! What is the meaning of this?!" Fudge demanded as he ran huffing and puffing behind him.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive. He gave away the location to Lily and James Potter's house. He's the reason their dead. Sirius Black is innocent!" Remus said turning to Fudge.

"Now Remus that's a ridiculous statement." Fudge said and Remus glared at him.

"See for yourself. Pettigrew has been going around in his animagus form of a rat, hiding so we would think that he is dead. He is the reason Lily and James Potter are dead!" Remus shouted at the Minister and Fudge took a step back before he peered around Remus to look inside the cell. His eyes widened as he saw Pettigrew cowering in the cell.

"We'll have to use veritaserum to prove what you've said is true." Fudge said and Severus nodded.

"I'll brew it myself." He said putting a hand on Remus' shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Very well. We shall have a trial next week." Fudge said. "Until then he shall stay in this cell."

"That's very good Minister. We'll be attending the trial." Severus said and Fudge nodded.

"I'll owl you the date and we'll have to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban and use veritaserum on him too." Fudge said lifting his bowler and scratching his head.

"Thank you Minister. We'll be going now." Severus said clenching Remus' shoulder as he was about to protest.

Severus pushed Remus to an apparition point and he side-apparated with Remus to the gates of Malfoy Manor. When they landed Remus broke down in tears. Severus grabbed him before he fell over and half-carried, half-led him though the gates until they reached the door.

He opened the door without knocking and called for Lucius and Narcissa.

"Merlin Severus! What happened?!" Narcissa cried coming to help him carry Remus inside.

"We just found Pettigrew. He's been hiding as a rat in the Weasley family." Severus explained. "We now think that Black in innocent."

"Well fuck." Lucius breathed falling into a chair opposite Remus who was leaning on Narcissa as she calmed him down.

"Fuck is right." Severus sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Daddy? What's wrong with Remus?" A small voice asked and they turned to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Nothing Dragon. He's okay." Lucius said standing and moving towards Draco but his son ran past him and over to Remus.

"Remmy? Are you okay?" Draco asked and Remus looked up wiping his eyes. He nodded and smiled weakly at Draco. "Don't cry then. You make me worried!"

"Sorry Draco." Remus said sitting up straight and smiling more firmly at the little boy.

"Why were you crying Remmy?" Draco asked biting his lip worriedly.

"I just found out that my friend who I thought did something wrong didn't do it." Remus said before a laugh burst out of his throat. He stood and picked Draco up spinning him in circles. Draco giggled loudly. "He didn't do it!"

Remus collapsed back on the sofa with Draco giggling in his arms.

"He didn't do it." He whispered.

"When's the trial?" Lucius asked.

"Next week. They'll be using my veritaserum." Severus said and Lucius frowned.

"Why didn't they use veritaserum in the first place when they trialled Black?" He asked.

"He didn't have a trial they arrested him and put him straight into Azkaban. Everyone was panicking there wasn't time for a trial." Severus said sighing. "But if Black does turn out to be innocent and they've locked an innocent man in Azkaban for four years the press is going to have a field day."

-----

Remus sat in the stands looking down at Wormtail who was in the chained chair at the centre of the hall. He was cowering in the metal chains under the eyes of the Council. There was a loud bang as the doors opened again. Remus watched with pain filled eyes as Sirius was led into the room his eyes flinching closed from the bright light.

He was put in a chair next to Wormtail's and he looked around him in wonder until his eyes fell on Wormtail, he instantly tried to get to him.

"You bastard!" He roared.

"Calm yourself Black." Amelia Bones said and Sirius stilled with his fists clenched breathing heavily.

"Snape is the veritaserum ready?" Fudge asked and Severus nodded walking forward. He handed a small vile of it to Sirius who drank it with no pretences, his eyes instantly clouded over and he stood with a dazed expression on his face. Severus then gave a vile to the Guard next to Wormtail's cage and the Guard force fed it to the rat.

"Peter Pettigrew. You have been charged with aiding to the murder of James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Potter. Do you deny it?" Fudge asked. It was clear to any that were watching that he was trying to fight the effects of the veritaserum but he failed.

"N-No." He stuttered out violently.

"Sirius Orean Black. Is it true that you were the Potter's secret keeper?" Fudge asked.

"Yes… But I asked for them to change it from me." Sirius said and Remus' eyes widened.

"Why?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I was afraid I would not be able to keep their secret." Sirius said.

"Why? Were you afraid that you would crack under torture?" Fudge asked and Sirius shook his head.

"If someone had threatened my other best friend Remus Lupin at the time I was not sure if I would be able to stop myself from telling them just to keep him safe." Remus gasped quietly and he pulled back away from the edge of the stands.

"Did you know Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater when you offered him as a secret keeper?" Amelia asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Peter Pettigrew. Is it true that you gave away the location to Lily and James Potter's home?" Fudge asked.

"Y-Yes." Wormtail said through gritted teeth.

"And when he was alive did you support You-Know-Who?" Fudge asked.

"Y-Yes." Wormtail said a murmur went through the crowd before Amelia Bones stood and silence rang throughout the courtroom.

"Peter Pettigrew we find you guilty of aiding to the murder of Lily and James Potter and for the crime of being a Death Eater." She said. "Your sentence is lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban."

"No! Please!" Peter yelled. Severus moved and gave the antidote to Sirius and to the guard in front of Peter's cage. Aurors took Peter Pettigrew away and a Guard unlocked Sirius' chains and he stood.

"Sirius Orean Black we find you innocent of all crimes put to you. You are now a free man." Fudge said and Remus watched as Sirius broke down in front of the Court, tears of relief flooding from his eyes.

"Court dismissed." Amelia Bones said and Remus moved quickly through the stands. He walked quickly over to Sirius and knelt down beside him pulling him into a hug. Sirius sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Remus. I think it would be best if we moved out of here. You can bring Sirius to our home since he has no where to live at the moment he can stay in one of our guest rooms." Narcissa said putting her hand on Remus' shoulder

"Thank you. You are too good to me." Remus whispered.

"Nonsense and anyway Sirius is my cousin. We are family." Narcissa said gently. Remus stood slowly pulling Sirius to his feet. Sirius clung to Remus as if he was the only thing keeping him there.

They slowly moved from the Courtroom and to one of the floo places. They all flooed one after the other Remus holding Sirius as he flooed.

Sirius fell to the floor as they reached the other side.

"Sirius dear. Come on let's get you into a nice hot bath and then you can go sleep for a while." Narcissa said and Sirius looked up at her. Their silver eyes meeting.

"Cissy?" He whispered.

"Yes it's me Siri." Narcissa said pushing Sirius' dirty hair away from his forehead. "You're going to be staying in my home for a while. Now let's get you up to a bath."

Remus helped Sirius to his feet. They slowly made their way up the long flight of stairs and through numerous corridors until they reached a bathroom. Remus helped Sirius inside. He filled the bath (which was about as big as a small swimming pool) and he helped Sirius inside after pulling the clothes off of Sirius. He threw them in a pile in the corner, reminding himself to ask to have them burned later on.

"Remus." Sirius whispered after a while. He was sitting in the warm water. His skin was pink from where he had scrubbed so hard to get the dirt off of him.

"I'm sorry Sirius." Remus whispered and Sirius frowned. He lifted a wet hand and placed it against Remus' cheek leaving a wet mark on Remus' face.

"Don't be stupid." He whispered back.

"I'm not. I'm being serious." Remus said angrily.

"No you're not. I'm Sirius." Sirius said with a hint of his old self in his voice.

"It's not funny Sirius. I didn't believe you! Even when you begged me too in Azkaban! I just sat there and did nothing." Remus said tears falling from his eyes.

"You found Pettigrew. You're the reason I'm out of jail." Sirius whispered and he wiped away a few of Remus' tears. "Thank you."

Remus began crying and Sirius hugged him. Remus hugged back uncaring of the fact that he was now soaking wet. After a while they parted from each other and Sirius was helped from the bath into a soft bathrobe.

Remus helped Sirius down the corridor and into one of the guest bedrooms Narcissa had pointed out on their way there. Sirius looked around himself in wonder. He sat down on the bed smiling softly as he sunk into it.

"Get some sleep and I'll bring you some food later." Remus said softly as Sirius lay down. He was about to leave when he heard a whimper.

"Remus." Sirius whispered and Remus walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Sirius who grabbed his hand. "Please stay with me."

Remus nodded and he lay down next to Sirius who didn't let go of his hand the whole time.

"Thank you." Sirius whispered before he fell asleep. Remus lay there a while watching his friend's face before he too drifted off.

-----

The next morning when Remus woke Sirius was gone. He sat bolt upright and ran from the room quickly. He ran downstairs looking in every room he passed. When he reached the kitchen he sighed in relief to see Sirius there sitting at the table ravenously eating a cooked breakfast that the elves had made for him.

"Is Master Remus wanting breakfast?" Asked a house elf that Remus remembered was called Dobby.

"Yes please." Remus said sitting down at the table opposite Sirius who was so engrossed in his food he didn't notice.

"Remmy?" Remus turned to see Draco standing in the doorway his hair still mussed from sleep and his silver eyes hazy.

"Hey Draco." He said smiling at the boy.

"Who's that?" Draco asked walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to Remus.

"This is Sirius. He's an old friend of mine." Remus said and Draco nodded he smiled as a plate of muffins were placed in front of him and he began to eat. A cooked breakfast was placed in front of Remus and he began to eat slowly.

"Good morning all!" Lucius called as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down next to Remus and opened the daily prophet which sported an image of Sirius, as he was led through the Ministry by Remus, on the front page. 'BLACK IS INNOCENT!' was the headline.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Lucius but I will be moving to Grimmauld Place as soon as I can. I don't want to impose on you or Cissy." Sirius said quietly and Lucius shook his head.

"Nonsense Sirius. You are family. Stay here for a while. You shouldn't be alone in that god forsaken house." Lucius said.

"How is he family Daddy?" Draco asked brightly from his seat.

"He's Mama's cousin." Lucius said and Draco nodded his eyes wide in understanding.

"So does that make him my Uncle? Like Uncle Teddy?" The child asked and Lucius pursed his lips.

"Well no technically he's your cousin too. But if Sirius doesn't mind I'm sure you can call him Uncle." Lucius said and Draco turned to Sirius who had watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"Well? Can I call you Uncle?" Draco asked innocently and Sirius snapped out from his shock before he nodded slowly.

"Cool. Now I have three Uncles. Uncle Teddy, Uncle Sev and Uncle Sirius." Draco said with child-like glee.

"Uncle Sev?" Sirius said confused and Remus nodded.

"It's what he calls Severus." Remus said and Sirius almost chocked on the coffee he had been drinking.

"Severus Snape?" He asked and Lucius nodded.

"Yes Severus is Draco's Godfather." He said and Draco nodded happily.

"He always, always brings me presents." He said proudly and Sirius nodded still half in a daze but he snapped out of it as he remembered something.

"Harry. I'm Harry's Godfather." He whispered and Remus nodded. "I'll have to look after him."

"Not necessarily. If you don't think that you will be able to he is with his Aunt and Uncle, he could always stay there." Remus said slowly but Sirius looked up with horror filled eyes.

"Horse face?!" He gasped. "What were they thinking giving him to her?! She hates all magic! Remember when we went there last time and she spat in Lily's face?"

"Yeah and then you hexed her." Remus said smiling faintly at the memory.

"Harry can't stay with them! I'm going to look after him if it's the last thing I do!" Sirius said angrily slamming his fist down of the table just as Narcissa entered the room. She sat down next to Draco and put some fruit on her plate before she turned to Sirius.

"Lucius holds a lot of sway down at the Ministry. He could find out where they live for you so you can go see him first if you want. It wouldn't do for Harry to be suddenly taken from a stable environment with someone he doesn't know." Narcissa said and Sirius frowned but nodded.

"That makes sense." He said slowly. "But I'm sure Petunia wouldn't let me in her home."

"If you explain that it's to see Harry I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Narcissa said and Sirius shook her head.

"You missed what Remus said about our last meeting. I hexed her." Sirius said.

"Merlin Sirius! Why on earth would you do that?" Narcissa asked.

"She spat in Lily's face! I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing. Plus James would have done worse if he were there." Sirius said shrugging.

"Why were you there and her husband not?" Lucius asked.

"Lily was picking up her Mother's wedding dress and at that time she didn't have many female friends so she asked me and Rem to go." Sirius said not noticing that Remus' breath caught at the nickname that he hadn't heard in over three years.

"So would you like me to ask around?" Lucius asked and Sirius nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind." Sirius said.

"Of course not, if this woman is as vile as you say then I have no problem taking Harry away from her." Lucius said.

"Now Sirius. Before you even think of going out anywhere we're going to get you some proper clothed and a hair cut." Narcissa said going immediately business-like clapping her hands together. "I can have my personal tailor here in minutes and I can do your hair."

"I'm fine Cissy." Sirius whined slightly and Remus smiled at the childish display of emotion.

"You are wearing a bathrobe." Narcissa pointed out and Sirius pouted.

"It's comfortable." He grumbled.

"Uncle Sirius you can't stop Mama when she's like this. She _always_ forces me to go shopping too. It's horrible. I wish Daddy came more often so I could go to the quidditch shop. Mama doesn't like going in there." Draco said and everyone laughed.

-----

"Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Lucius said one evening a week as he sat down in the lounge where they were all relaxing. Sirius had had his hair cut and new clothes all paid for by Sirius himself now that he had access to his vaults again even though Narcissa had offered he had refused adamantly.

He was wearing a smooth red silk shirt and black slacks. His hair was cut to just below his jaw line so it framed his face perfectly.

"What?" Severus asked frowning. He had come over and although Sirius was not his favourite person in the world he was better than he had been. Draco was sitting on the floor playing with his toy dragon that moved and snorted smoke occasionally. Sirius and Remus looked up from their discussion.

"The Dursley's home. Its address is Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Lucius said smugly. "It took a while but I found it."

"That's where they live." Sirius whispered.

"We can go there in the morning." Remus said putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius nodded and closed his eyes his head hitting the back of the sofa.

"I was thinking that I might move into Grimmauld Place before I get care of Harry. If he has to move to here and then to Grimmauld Place then that's a lot of change especially for one so young." Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"That's a good idea. But we might have to clean it up a bit first." Narcissa said. "The last time I went there half of the rooms were mouldy and most had dust covering them. We should get some more house elves for it too. The only one that stayed was Creature."

"Urgh. He always hated me." Sirius groaned. "But half the house has always been mouldy for as long as I can remember."

"Well we'll have to change that." Narcissa said smiling as images of colour schemes entered her mind. "We could brighten up to place too. It would only take a week or two."

They left Narcissa as she went on about fabrics to use that would match the colour schemes she already had in mind.

-----

What do you think? Please review. They really encourage me to write more.


	3. Dreams and Reality

Chapter Three- Dreams and Reality.

_Mentions of Abuse. Yaoi- HPDM and RLSB. Rating may change. _

_Enjoy!_

_Don't own Harry Potter._

"Sirius please _try_ not to hex her this time." Remus pleaded as they walked down the street in their muggle clothing followed by a small group of Aurors. Sirius had bought a new wand a few days ago but the experience of being around so many people had unnerved Sirius especially when they kept watching his every move.

"I'll try." He said smiling slightly almost bouncing he was so excited. They reached number 4 and watched look at the perfectly kept garden and the seemingly perfectly made house.

Remus walked closer and Sirius followed quickly. Remus hesitantly lifted his hand, he knocked cautiously and waited. A few seconds later Petunia opened the door and she gave a small squeak as she saw them.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I'm here to see my Godson." Sirius said.

"What makes you think I'll let you in?" She hissed her eyes flickering to the Aurors behind them before going back to Remus and Sirius.

"You'll let us in or we'll make a scene right here in your garden." Remus said calmly and Petunia glared at him but she stepped aside anyway and they walked inside followed by the Aurors.

"He's not here anyway. He's over a friend's house." Petunia said quickly.

"That's okay. We wish to talk with you anyway." Remus said.

"What about? My husband is not here. He's at work so I won't make any decisions without him here." Petunia said defensively.

"That's fine." Sirius said shrugging as they entered the kitchen. "We're here to tell you that I wish to take Harry into my care. Since I am his Godfather."

"That's not possible. We love the child as our own. You shall not take him from us." Petunia said quickly. Almost too quickly.

"We have legal power behind us. I am the guardian that Lily and James wished to have for their son." Sirius said.

"Do what you want. We won't give the child up." Petunia said shaking her head. "Now get out of my house."

Remus and Sirius stood. They walked through the corridor following the Aurors and were about to reach the door when Remus froze. He stood there his hand still reaching for the door.

"What's wrong Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Sshh." Remus snapped and Sirius shut his mouth.

"Get out of my house." Petunia said her voice growing shriller by the minute. Remus turned slowly and walked backwards. He stopped outside the cupboard under the stairs. He pressed his ear against the door and his eyes widened.

He opened the door ignoring Petunia's protests. He gasped as he saw the inside. There was a tiny bed inside in the corner but his eyes were drawn to the young boy sitting in the corner of the room.

He was tiny, much smaller than Draco even though they were roughly the same age. He had long black hair that fell messily to his shoulders. His bright green eyes were staring up at Remus in what looked like terror.

Remus heard Sirius gasp as he saw the boy. But what drew Remus' attention were not the bright green eyes or the messy hair. It was the bruises around the boy's exposed arms and the gasping sound as he breathed.

"Merlin." Sirius breathed next to him and Remus moved into the closet watching as Harry immediately backed away trying to melt into the wall.

"Harry." Remus whispered and the boy's eyes snapped to him.

"Get out of my house!" Petunia shrieked angrily.

"You're telling me to get out of your house! What have you done to your nephew! Your own flesh and blood!" Sirius yelled. The Aurors moving up behind them.

"This is my house! I will call the police!" Petunia screeched.

"Ma'am I suggest you be quiet. We have enough evidence here to bring you in straight away." One of the Aurors said angrily and Petunia instantly quietened.

"Hello there Harry. My name's Remus." Remus said slowly moving closer. Sirius bent down and bit his lip as he saw the terror in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to take you away from these people. They were the ones to hurt you weren't they?" Sirius said and Harry shook his head very quickly. "Harry. We're going to look after you. If you come with us you won't be hurt again."

Harry still shook his head but he looked a little more convinced. He was still pressed up against the wall though.

"Harry. Please, if you come with us we can heal you. You won't be in pain anymore." Remus said and Harry began to cry.

"Please don't. I promised I'd be a good boy. Uncle Vernon told me I was a bad boy. I've been a good boy and not made noise. Please. I've been a good boy." Harry cried and Sirius moved into the cupboard completely. He pulled Harry into his arms holding him close to him.

"It's okay. You are a good boy." Sirius whispered rocking him gently back and forth. "We're going to look after you. I promise."

Harry clung to Sirius his tiny fingers threading through Sirius' hair. Harry closed his eyes and sobbed into Sirius' chest.

"Let's go." Remus said and Sirius nodded. He slowly moved out from the cupboard. Petunia was being contained by two Aurors. Sirius moved past her quickly followed by Remus.

They quickly moved to the end of the street and to an alley way where there robes were stowed. Sirius didn't bother putting his on as he just grabbed them Harry still clinging to his neck.

"Mr Black we would like to take Harry to the Ministry where he will stay until you get custody of him." An Auror said and Sirius nodded before he apparated away quickly. He landed in the apparating zone of the Ministry closely followed by Remus and the Aurors. He walked quickly through the building following the head Auror where they reached what appeared to be a play area for those children whose parents were single parents. A number which had risen dreadfully after the war.

"If you would like to leave him here and just follow me." The Auror said. Sirius shook his head.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Why not?" The Auror asked.

"Look at him." Remus said angrily pointing to Harry who had begun to cry again and he seemed to be terrified of letting go of Sirius. "He needs to have his wounds healed."

"Very well. We will take him to the Healers where Mr Black can stay with him until someone can come to see to this." The Auror said and Sirius nodded. They once again followed the Auror through the winding halls of the Ministry of Magic until they reached an infirmary where many people were laying- most of the Aurors hurt by rogue wizards who still followed Voldemort.

"Healer Owens." The Auror called and a young woman dressed in the blue healer robes came out from a bed with curtains closed around it. Her eyes widened as she saw Sirius but they widened even further as she saw who he was carrying.

"You understand that this information is not to get to anyone." The Auror said and Healer Owens nodded quickly.

"If you just follow me." She said hurrying to the back corner of the room where no one seemed to occupy the beds. Sirius tried to put Harry down on the bed she pointed to but Harry clung tighter.

"Harry, this is Healer Owens. She a very nice lady and she's going to heal you." Sirius said gently, lifting Harry's face from his chest. "You won't be in pain anymore. Okay? And I'm going to stay right here."

Slowly Harry nodded and he loosened his arms from around Sirius' neck. Sirius once again lowered him to the bed and Harry instantly drew his legs up to his chest.

"Hello there Harry. My name's Rosie." The Healer said smiling down at the little boy. "I'm just going to do a quick check so I can see where you are hurting then I'll heal you right up okay?"

Harry nodded and Rosie took out her wand. She slowly ran the tip of it down the length of Harry's body before he held it up and it projected an almost x-ray like image of Harry's body. She gasped as soon as she had looked at it.

"What is it?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I'll heal him first and then give him a sleeping potion." Rosie said giving Sirius a meaningful look and he nodded. Rosie then set about casting different spells over Harry and after fixing his ribs out of which four had been broken they could noticeably see the look of relief on Harry's face.

"Harry I'm just going to give you a quick drink okay. It's going to stop the pain for a little bit." Rosie said and Harry nodded again. She gave him a small purple vile and he looked at it cautiously before drinking it quickly.

He swayed as his eyes drooped before he fell asleep. Rosie arranged him better on the bed before covering him with a blanket.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"There's definitely evidence of abuse and neglect. His stomach much smaller than one of a normal child which suggests that he hasn't been fed properly for a long period of time. He had severe bruising around many places and as you could tell he had several broken ribs which restricted his breathing. But not only that there was evidence of…of abuse of a…sexual nature." Rosie said closing her eyes and looking away from the horror on Remus and Sirius' faces.

"As in r-rape." Remus whispered and Rosie nodded wiping her eyes quickly as tears leaked out.

"That is probably one of the reasons he was very skittish around us." She said. But just then a man from the custodies office came into the ward followed closely by Lucius Malfoy who seemed to have heard the news.

"Merlin above." Lucius whispered as Rosie told them what she had diagnosed,

"Well Mr Black as it is in Mr and Mrs Potter's will that you have been recognised as their choice for the guardian of Mr Harry Potter. And due to the circumstances it should not be difficult to get you custody. Mr Vernon Dursley and Mrs Petunia Dursley have been taken into custody before they face the Council which will be very soon I assure you. If you would come to my office we can sign the papers now." The Custodies Worker said and Sirius nodded.

He gently lifted the sleeping Harry from the bed and after thanking Rosie profusely he, Remus and Lucius all followed the Custody worker into the office.

An hour and a half later they were all sitting in the Malfoy's living room. Narcissa was out shopping with Draco but she would be back soon.

It had been a tedious business. They had tried to convince the Custodies Worker to let them take Harry's memories to present in the trial instead of Harry actually having to present the evidence at the trial. But it was not allowed; Harry had to go to the trail as they needed him to be there to ask questions of.

He was still asleep in Sirius' lap while Remus said in the armchair next to him and Lucius lay down on the sofa his hand over his eyes.

"How could someone even contemplate it?" He whispered after a long silence. "He's the same age as Draco…Merlin."

"I know." Remus whispered his eyes never leaving Harry's face. It was then that they heard the whoosh of floo powder.

"We're home!" Narcissa's voice rang through the house. Lucius stood and moved quickly to tell Narcissa what had happened. A few minutes later she ran into the room tears in her eyes.

"Sweet Merlin it's true." She whispered her hand moving to her chest. She sat down on the sofa Lucius had previously vacated.

"Hey Uncle Sirius!" Draco called as he ran into the room excitedly. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Harry. "Who's that?"

"His name's Harry dear. He's going to be staying with Uncle Sirius a while." Lucius said and Draco nodded.

"Why's he sleeping? It's really early." Draco said.

"He was hurt when we went to see him so to stop him feeling some of the pain the healer gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion so he could rest." Remus said gently and Draco nodded his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Is he okay now?" He asked.

"Yes. But he might be a bit scared when he wakes up so we all have to be very nice to him." Narcissa said gathering her own son into her arms and cradling him, she couldn't imagine how someone could harm someone as young as that.

"What's wrong Mama?" Draco queried.

"Nothing Dragon. Don't worry." Narcissa said smiling down at her son. Draco nodded and lay back against his mother before his face lit up suddenly. He struggled out from her arms and ran out of the room only to return a few minutes later with one of his favourite toys; a bright green dragon.

"What's that for Draco?" Lucius asked when Draco went back to his Mother's lap.

"I'm going to give it to Harry because if I had to be taken from here I would really miss all of my toys." Draco said smiling brightly and Narcissa chuckled.

"That's nice of you Draco." Remus said smiling at the little boy who grinned back. But just then Harry began to stir. His eyelids fluttered before he woke up. He started as he saw where he was.

"Sshh Harry. It's okay." Sirius said gently and slowly Harry seemed to calm down. He sat on Sirius lap for a while looking around himself with cautious green eyes. The silence was broken as Draco jumped off of his Mother's lap and walked over to him. Harry didn't seem as afraid of Draco as he was of the adults.

"Hello Harry! I'm Draco. Here!" Draco said holding the toy dragon out to him and Harry looked at it with a frown on his face. "Take it silly. It's a gift."

Harry instantly froze he shook his head wildly from side to side and tears began to form in his eyes.

"No. I'm not allowed gifts." Harry cried burying his face in Sirius' chest repeating the sentence like a mantra.

"Harry its okay. You're allowed to have presents." Sirius said rocking Harry again.

"No I'm not. When I touched Dudley's presents Uncle Vernon tells me I am a bad boy. I don't get presents." Harry whispered.

"Draco dear come back a bit." Narcissa whispered and Draco nodded moving back to his mother.

"I'm sorry Mama; I thought it would make him happy." He mumbled his bottom lip quivering and Narcissa nodded.

"It's okay Sweetheart. Just let him get settled first." She said and Draco bit his lip but he nodded all the same, his eyes constantly trained on Harry.

"Harry, we promise that you won't ever get hurt like that again." Remus said and Harry shook his head.

"I'm a bad boy, I deserve to get hurt." Harry whispered pulling away from Sirius slightly. Narcissa couldn't take it anymore. She stood and walked over to Harry, kneeling down she took one of his tiny hands in her own.

"Harry. No one deserves to be hurt like you were. We are going to look after you and we _promise_ that no matter what no one here will ever hit you." She said quietly and Harry watched for a moment before he turned and buried his face in Sirius' shirt.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and cooed softly at him, hoping to calm the boy down. They all sat in silence for a long while only Harry's sobs filling the gap.

"Well, since we're all awake, why don't we have some food?" Narcissa asked and Sirius nodded. They all moved to the dining room where everyone sat down quickly. All were starving as they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Harry started as a house elf appeared next to Lucius and whispered something in his ear. Then before departing the house elf clicked its fingers and mountains of food appeared upon the plates in front of them. Draco instantly dug in, not waiting for a signal. Harry however just watched as everyone began to eat.

"Is the food okay Harry?" Narcissa asked noticing that he wasn't eating.

"I isn't allowed to eat at the table. I have bad manners." Harry said and all of the adults frowned.

"Harry, you see Draco over there." Lucius nodded towards his son and Harry nodded slowly looking to Draco who was still eating as if the food would disappear. "Well, he has bad table manners."

"Hey!" Draco protested with his mouth full and his Father gave him a dry look.

"I rest my case." He said rolling his eyes at his son who pouted. "The point is you don't have to worry about manners when you're just with family. You can eat as much as you like."

"Really?" Harry whispered and Lucius nodded a small smile on his face. "Thank you…"

Harry began to eat slowly and carefully, making sure not to get anything on him or on the spectacularly white table cloth. Remus looked to Sirius who nodded a grim look on his face. They all finished a while after that and the adults went into the parlour followed by the children. Draco sat down on the sofa next to his Father and Harry just stood nervously in the doorway.

"Harry, would you like to come and sit by me?" Sirius asked and Harry bit his lip but he didn't answer. Sirius stood and walked over to Harry who had a frustrated look on his face and tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I'm n-not u-understanding." Harry cried softly.

"What don't you understand Harry?" Remus asked kneeling down beside the boy.

"Why are you all being so n-nice to me? I-I'm h-hor-horrible…" Harry sobbed trying to hide his tears.

"You're not horrible!" Draco cried, leaping from his seat and running over to Harry who was trying to wipe away his tears.

"B-but I is! I is horrible! I am not understanding! W-Why is you all being so nice to me?!" Harry cried quick turning hysterical. Sirius pulled Harry into his arms rocking him back and forth gently.

"We're nice to you because we all care for you Harry." Remus said resting his hand on Harry's messy hair.

"B-B-But w-w-w-why?" Harry cried.

"Because you're nice." Draco said firmly pouting in confusion, why did his new friend not understand that?

"Harry, you have to understand that what your Uncle and Aunt did to you was wrong. They were bad. They weren't nice people." Narcissa said moving over to Harry and kneeling beside Sirius. "They hurt you and that was wrong. As I said before, no one here will ever hurt you like that."

Harry sniffled a little bit before he stopped crying, but he didn't remove his head from Sirius' shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded weakly.

"Well, I think it's time for little men to go bed." Narcissa said ruffling Harry's hair gently before turning to her son. "That includes you mister. "

"But Mum…!" Draco whined.

"Draco." Lucius said and Draco fell silent glaring darkly at the floor before he stomped from the room muttering about evil one sided fathers who never took his side. Narcissa giggle before standing followed by Sirius.

They met Draco on the stairs.

"Can Harry sleep in my room?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side and Narcissa looked at the innocent look on Draco's face before turning to Harry.

"Harry do you want to sleep in Draco's room?" She asked and Harry looked from her to Draco before biting his lip uncertainly. "You see the thing is that our house is very big and I'm not sure if you'd get lost if you woke up in the morning and you couldn't find anyone."

Harry nodded then and Narcissa smiled at him before Draco ran ahead to his room with Narcissa and Sirius following. Harry gasped as he saw Draco's room. It was huge, in his eyes anyway.

It was at least the size of the whole of the Dursley's living room and kitchen put together. The walls were painted a silvery green, Draco's bed was pushed against one wall to give more floor room and there were toys littering the space floor. One whole wall was lined with bookcases which were filled to the brim. Sirius put Harry on the floor and Harry stayed where he was staring at the room with wide eyes.

"Come on Harry I want to show you my books!" Draco cheered and Narcissa gave him a reprimanding look.

"It's time for bed Draco; you can show Harry your things in the morning." Narcissa said and Draco pouted but nodded going over to his bed and taking the pyjamas there up. He went behind a screen that was in the corner of the room and changed.

"Harry can borrow my pyjamas." Draco said going over to his wardrobe and pulling out a pair of silken green pyjamas. He gave them to Sirius who smiled his thanks at the young boy.

"Can you change by yourself Harry?" Sirius asked and Harry frowned nodding. Sirius gave him the pyjamas and Harry quickly striped before pulling the pyjamas on. They were big on him the sleeves falling over his hands and they could not see his feet.

"Hmm. Those will have to be fixed." Narcissa said pulling her wand out from her sleeve and casting a shrinking charm. Harry yelped as the clothes began to shrink around him until they fit him.

"H-How did that happen?" He asked his eyes wide.

"It's magic silly." Draco said smiling at the little boy. "I can do magic. I'm going to go to Hogwarts when I'm older!"

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked tentatively.

"What's Hogwarts?!" Draco exclaimed shocked that someone didn't know of the amazing school. "It's a school! I'm going to go there cause I can do magic. I'm gonna be in Slytherin like my Mama and Daddy and my Uncle Sev."

"What's in Slytherin?" Harry asked and Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Boys why don't you go to bed. You can talk all about it tomorrow." Sirius said and Draco looked to the Black before nodding and climbing into his velvety green bed beckoning Harry to him.

"Come on Harry." He said a bright smile on his face and Harry frowned.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Harry asked.

"In here silly." Draco said sighing exasperatedly. "You can't very well sleep on the floor now can you?"

"Oh." Harry said and the adults watched as Harry made his way over to the bed cautiously. He climbed up and sat cross-legged on top of the covers.

Sirius walked over and lifted Harry up; pulling back the covers he placed Harry down before tucking him in.

"Good night Harry." He said gently pushing the bangs away from Harry's forehead. "We'll see you in the morning."

Harry nodded staring at Sirius.

"Good night Dragon." Narcissa said and Draco grinned.

"Night Mama, Good night Uncle Sirius." Draco said before curling up and pulling the covers up to his chin closing his eyes. Sirius and Narcissa left the room extinguishing the lights as they left.

As soon as the door was closed Draco's eyes snapped open and he sat up turning to Harry.

"Do you really not know about Hogwarts?" He asked and Harry nodded, Draco tilted his head to the side staring at Harry who stared back with wide eyes. "You're odd."

"I know." Harry whispered tears filling his eyes. "I'm a freak."

"No you're not!" Draco gasped. "I didn't say that!"

"I don't mean to be a freak." Harry whispered sitting up and hugging his legs to his chest. "Sometimes things just happen. Like when I made my hair grow back after Aunt Petunia cut it all off." Harry whispered.

"Oh." Draco said pouting slightly. "That's not that weird. My cousin Nympy can change her hair all the time. She came to my birthday once and her hair was blue and then it went pink when I was watching!"

"Really?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "I also made a stone lift into the air. I didn't mean too. But I was really bored and it just happened."

"That's still not that odd." Draco said. "Daddy said that lots of young Wizards and Witches can do things like that at our age."

"W-Witches and W-Wizards!" Harry stuttered. "They don't exist."

"Of course they do silly." Draco said rolling his eyes at his new friend. "My Mama and Daddy are ones and my Uncle Sev and Uncle Sirius. And Remmy is too. Loads of people are Wizards! I don't know anyone who isn't!"

"There's no such thing." Harry whispered closing his eyes tightly. "There's no such thing as Magic!"

"Yes there is!" Draco protested looking at the smaller boy with worried eyes. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder the same way his Mama did when he was upset. "Don't worry. I'll get Daddy to show you some in the morning."

"Uncle Vernon says Magic is not real." Harry whimpered relaxing slightly and Draco smiled at he realised this before frowning at what Harry had said.

"You're Uncle must be a muggle then." Draco said and Harry sighed not understanding but too tired to argue. "He doesn't seem like a nice one either." A long silence followed Draco's statement.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming Draco?" Harry whispered in a small voice and Draco laughed lying back down bringing Harry with him.

"We're not even asleep yet. How can you be dreaming?" Draco asked yawning widely.

"Because none of this can be real." Harry whispered and Draco smiled at his odd new friend.

"You're odd Harry." He said feeling the raven haired boy stiffen in his arms. "But I like you."

Draco smiled as his friend relaxed and soon both boys were fast asleep.

------

Well what did you think? I'm not sure if I like this chapter. I might re-jig it later. Review please.


	4. Not a chapter

Hey everybody sorry for the long, long, loooooong wait but I have decided to rewrite this fanfic as a whole since it was one of the first fanfics I wrote. I was only sixteen when I wrote it and now three years later I have a lot more experience as a writer.

So sorry for anyone following this! But the new version will be posted soon hopefully.


End file.
